O poder da estrela
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Após cinco anos sem ocorrer nenhum evento suspeito, " acidentes estranhos" começam a ocorrer não só em Tomoeda, mas em todo o Japão e no mundo.  Um novo inimigo surge e Sakura terá que lutar para defender não só o arquipelágo , mas o mundo todo.
1. Voz

Uma jovem usando um tipico uniforme japonês e segurando uma pasta, acabara de virar a esquina. Seus cabelos castanhos curtos balançavam ao sabor da leve brisa que soprara naquele instante. Era Sakura Kinomoto, agora com dezesseis anos.

Quatro anos haviam se passado desde a mudança das cartas Clow para cartas Sakura e que Eriol dividira assim como sua alma, seu poder mágico, com Fujitaka, graças a jovem mestra das cartas sakura.

Assim como Yukito ganhara conciência de Yue e ambos, conseguiam separar as mentes. Eles agora estudavam medicina numa faculdade em Tokyo e compartilharem um quarto em uma hospedaria local próxima da instituição de ensino.

Agora, somente o pai dela via o espírito de Nadeshiko e como sempre, Sakura continua temendo fantasmas.

Ela e Syaoran atualmente namoram, pois ele se mudara para Tomoeda, após ela confessar seus sentimentos. Naquele instante ela estava indo encontra-lo, mas antes, iria a mansão de Tomoe, pois ela queria que a jovem provasse um vestido que ela fizera.

Seu amado tinha ido num shopping para comprar algumas coisas e ficou de espera-la na praça de alimentação, mesmo com ela quase implorando para que não fosse, pois tinha um pressentimento ruim, mas ele a tranquilizara falando que tudo estava em paz.

De repente, ela arregala os olhos e põe a mão no peito, um medo desconhecido e angústia se apossam dela, sai correndo até o Shopping e percebe que não trouxera as cartas sakura e nem seu báculo, pois como tudo estava em paz, ela não andava mais com elas.

A jovem Kinomoto corria o máximo que podia e decide ligar para Kéberos, que naquele instante estava em casa:

- Alô? Kerochan?

- Ah! Oi Sakura, estou quebrando meu novo recorde! - o bichinho de pelúcia estava jogando um videogame de corrida.

- Venha rápido, aconteceu algo ruim!

- nani?

- E traga minhas cartas e báculo, por favor . . . . - com a voz agoniada.

- Que? Já estou indo !

Nisso Sakura finaliza a ligação e continua correndo, desviando de obstáculos, com o 'coração apertado' e pensando em seu amado Syaoran,_ " aguente firme , onegai"_, enquanto lágrimas transbordam de seus olhos.

Após alguns minutos, quando contornava um parque, uma sombra surge em cima dela e olha para cima, um imenso leão dourado imponente alado, começava a baixar o vôo, mas sem deixar de voar com suas asas imensas alvas.

- Sakura, suba.

Dando um salto, ela monta em Kéberos e se dirigem ao Shopping.

- Avisou Yue?

- iie . . . ele está na faculdade . . . deve estar em aula.

- Fez bem, pois eu sou capaz de dar conta - e fala estufando o peito, orgulhoso como sempre.

Passado mais de quinze mintuos, com Kéberos dando o maximo de si, chegam ao shopping e para desespero dela, ele está imerso em chamas, há muita confusão, bombeiros, polícia, repotéres e civis. Então o leão dourado pousa próximo dali. Sakura então pega seu colar:

- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre sua verdadeira forma sobre nós, em nome de Sakura, te ordeno! Liberte-se !

- Água ! Alada!

Então uma torrente de água sobe aos céus, fazendo a snuvens ficarem pesadas e o céu ficar cinza escuro, então, começa a chover fortemente, auxiliando os bombeiros a apagar as chamas, ao mesmo tempo, asas alvas surgem nas costas de Sakura e ela alça vôo até o Shopping, porém, vê uma esfera de luz, com Shyoran preso, se dirigindo á uma floresta densa, então, resolve seguir com Kéberos junto.

Após uns quinze minutos, a esfera some e deixa o jovem desacordado na grama. Sakura então o abraça e fala em murmúrio, ao perceber que ele estava vivo:

- Meu querido lobo, você está bem, que bom - e chora emocionada.

Mas Kéberos continuava atento e tanto o leão quanto a jovem sentem a presença não de uma carta sakura,mas várias e um outro poder, ainda maior, então uma voz triste ecoa pela floresta:

- Porque nos criou, Sakura Kinomoto !

E então sentem a presença desaparecer rapidamente, deixando uma jovem e um ser mágico confusos e atônitos.

. 

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Bem, essa fanfic criei há três anos atrás e resolvi postar, comentei no primeiro capítulo de Yukiko - A última descendente do clã Tenhana no tsukishiro, em Notas, que tinha uma fic de Sakura em meu computador, pois é esta. Claro que mudei, acrescentei mais coisas e reformulei um pouco, pois ela ficara resumida demais, aí resolvi detalhar um pouco mais.  
Eu me baseio no mangá, portanto, só terá as cartas do mangá e não das do anime, assim como percebem, que as palavras de invocação do báculo da estrela, não é do anime. Portanto, a carta Esperança não existe, pois não me basearei no OVA s e muito menos no anime.  
Preferi fazer uma leve introdução na fanfic, sobre a história do mangá e sobre os destinos de cada personagem, apenas um resuminho, isto fiz no original, apenas corrigir alguns erros e aprimorei.  
Uso Syaoran em vez de Shoran, como na versão em português, pois quero ser o mais fiel possivél aos nomes originais.  
Esta fanfic provavelmente postarei um pouco mais demorado e os capítulos dificilmente serão grandes.  
Também reformulei ela e irei retirar cenas de hentais que coloquei, pois não escrevo mais por diversos motivos. Como em todas as minhas fanfics, priorizo drama, ação, aventura, batalha, romance fica em segunda plano e aboli hentai, tanto dessa, tanto de inunotaishou e nas minhas fanfics futuras.  
Então, esta fanfiction não terá muito romance , mas procurarei colocar cenas românticas ^ - ^  
Espero que gostem ^


	2. Sonhos

Nos sonhos de Sakura, uma criatura aparece . . . será aliada? Inimiga? È porque possuí o símbolo mágico de estrela, o mesmo da jovem Kinomoto?

.

.

Cap. 2 - Sonhos

.

.

Após esse incidente, passam-se alguns dias. Syaoran já havia recebido alta do Hospital por causa da inalação de fumaça, agravada pelo fato dele ter ajudado outras pessoas no local e com isso, agravando o estado dele. Só Sakura, sua amiga e as criaturas mágicas, saberem que grande parte desse desgaste, fora porque usara magia para ajuda-las e como era preciso concentração, piorara a inalaçao do gás tóxico.

Sakura com ajuda da carta labirinto, recriou um trecho do shopping aberto, pois desabara o muro e colocara o seu amado ali, inconciente, para fingir que ele saíra do local, pois seria complicado ele ir a um hospital, intoxicado, e explicar como isso ocorrera. Essa ideia foi de Tomoio que havia chegado ao local com a localização de Kéberos fornecida através do celular da jovem, que estava trantornada com o estado de seu amado, para permitir-se raciocinar.

O incêndio foi televisionado no Japão inteiro e apesar dos esforços dos bombeiros, teve quinze óbitos, por inalação de gases tóxicos e algumas destas, por queimadura de terceiro grau, mas foi pouco óbito, considerando as cento e quinze pessoas espalhadas nostrês andares que compõem o estabelecimento no instante que começara as chamas. A equipe de investigação de incêndios estava trabalhando para descobri o que causara, exigida ainda mais, pela comoção nacional. Por mais que a perícia investigasse, não conseguiam definir se fora acidente ou criminoso e descobrir como o incêndio começara e aonde, pois não haviam encontrado rastros do início do foco de incêndio, as emissoras por sua vez, definiram como um "incêndio misterioso" .

Não sabiam, que só não ouvera mais óbitos, pois Syaoran conseguira com seus poderes mágicos salvar muitas pessoas e Sakura, com a carta água, fez chover pesadamente, auxiliando os bombeiros para apagar as chamas vorazes e ferozes.

Assistindo o notíciário, na casa dos Kinomoto, estava Sakura, Tomoio, Syaoran, Kéberos e Yue. Yukito viera com Toya, para passar o final de semana na casa da Sakura e o irmão dela, oportunamente, havia saído para comprar alguns itens, para o jantar, pois ele cozinharia.

A jovem, depois de assistir o noticiário, conta seus sonhos, onde vê novas cartas Sakura e uma garota, algumas vezes, na forma humana, com peculiar orelhas de lobo na cabeça e uma calda felpuda, volumosa e comprida, com olhos azuis e cabelos prateados, como esta mesma, na forma de uma loba prateada, grande de caninos pronunciados e ar feroz. Nas duas formas, tinha uma asa de penas brancas e outra asa, de penas negras e no fundo, o símbolo do poder mágico da estrela. Mas achava estranho os sonhos serem difusos e que quando se concentrava para ver melhor, as imagens sumiam, além destes sonhos, serem um tanto "embaçados", de difícil definição e com uma estranha névoa.

Então após alguns minutos de silêncio, Yue se pronuncia, pensativo:

- Creio que isso indique que criou novas cartas e uma nova guardiã, e pelo que me fala dela, tem duas formas, isto é muito raro na magia e poucos magos conseguem isso, e mais complicado ainda, é este ser ter uma única personalidade para as duas formas distintas ...

- Que? - Sakura fica pasma.

- Nossa, eu já ouvi falar algo assim, mas nunca pensei ser possivél uma criatura dessas, é um ser muito poderoso - o jovem fala espantado.

- O que Yue diz é verdade, pensando agora, com certeza foi essa criatura que tirou seu amado dali , mas duas formas?- O leão dourado fala, olhando atentamente para Yue.

- Isto é raro - o guardião fala, agora sériamente- é muito perigoso criar uma criatura dessas, por causa das duas formas, poucos magos que conseguiram realizar isto, tiveram que sacrificar as criaturas, pois ficavam confusas e enlouqueciam, pois todas , tinham duas mentes ao mesmo tempo . . .

- Mas, Yuesan tem duas mentes . . . duas formas . . .

- Meu caso é diferente, as mentes não estão juntas e não assumem o controle ao mesmo tempo, os meus pensamentos não , digamos, "atropelam" os de Yukito e vice-versa, quando estou nessa forma, é só minha mente, apenas possuo lembranças da minha identidade falsa, mas essas criaturas são diferentes, nestas que tiveram ao longo dos milênios, as duas mentes influenciavam uma na outra, pensamentos difusos e duplos povoavam a mente destes seres e eles entravam em colapso, enlouqueciam por assim dizer e causavam destruição.

- Coitados . . . - Tomoio olha penalizada e depois vira para olhar Sakura, que não estava bem

- Sakura? - a jovem olha a amiga apreensiva e preocupada, põe a maõ no ombro.

O jovem guerreiro, põe a mão em cima das dela, enquanto Sakura tenta conter as lágrimas que insistem em transbordar. Yue e Kéberos olham penalizados para a jovem, que temia que isto tivesse acontecido, que esta criatura que criara com seus poderes, enlouquecesse, fala, fracamente, entre soluços:

- E se isso tiver acontecido? - olha com os olhos imersos em lágirmas para um Yue penalizado.

- Terá que destrui-la, pois será um perigo a todos, pode enlouquecer e se tiver seu poder, pode ser desastraso, além, de auxiliado por estas novas cartas, que vom certeza, estão subjulgadas á ela . . . - fala triste para jovem mestra- sinto . . .

- mas espera, Yue, a Sakura tem um perfeito equilíbrio do sol e da lua, este equilibrio pode ser sufciente para a criatura - Kero fala com um vestígio de esperança.

- Pode ser, mas é dificil, como existiram poucas dessas criaturas e tiveram de ser destruídas às pressas, não teveram tempo de analiza-las melhor, não sei se o equilibrio do poder mágico de Sakura, possa ajudar esta criatura, mas deve ficar de aviso, que infelizmente, se ela enlouquecer, Sakura é a única capaz de extermina-la . . . e fala penosamente olhando para o lado.

Sakura chora ainda mais, agora, amparada pelos braços fortes de seu amado, revoltado com a situação e por ver sua amada sofrendo e não podendo fazer nada.

Após alguns minutos, eles percebem que o aniisan dela, já estava chegando, então Sakura se refaz e se dirige para o quarto, pois se Touya a visse chorando, com certeza culparia Syaoran e poderia instaular uma discussão. Nisso, Kéberos assume a forma de bicho de pelúcia e segue a garota. Tomoio e o jovem Li, se levantam para sair e Yue retorna a forma falsa, de Yukito, que não questionava onde estava, pois tinha conciência que sua ' outra forma ' assumira por algumas horas.

- E Sakura? - fala, olhando em volta e não a localizando.

- Ela já subiu, não estava se setindo bem . . . - Tomoio fala triste à Yukito.

- Mas, é algo fisico?- ele fala preocupado.

- Iie, é daqui - a aponta o coração.

- Neste caso, acho melhor ela ficar sozinha . . . - ele fala triste e olhando para o teto, como se pudesse vê-la no quarto.

- Já vamos. - Li se pronuncia.

- Então vou leva-los até a porta.

Ele os segue até o hall de entrada, e quando saíam,Touya abre a porta e fala:

- Tadaima, Yukichan ! Achei Tofu, a um bom preço - então os olhos cruzam com o do jovem guerreiro que sustenta o olhar.

- Pensei que ia ter um dia bom, mas pelo visto, isto "azedou" meu dia - e suspira.

- Touya . . . - Yukito fala em tom de censura.

Então, com o irmão de Sakura, esfregando a mão nos cabelos, um tanto cansadamente, entra na sala.

- Sayounara, Touyasana, Yukitosan- Tomoio se desdede , após uma leve reverência.

- Sayounara, Tomoyo.- o aniisan de Sakura, fala, olhando a jovem e curvando-se levemente.

- Sayounara, Yukitosan e Touyasan- o jovem guerreiro se despede, curvando-se também.

- Sayounara, Tomoiosan, Syaoransan.- o jovem se despede e olha para Touya, em uma face de súplica.

- Até, pirralho.- e então ele se dirige para a cozinha sem olhar para trás .

Então, Tomoio e Li se retiram, mas não sem antes, na calçada ele olhar para o quarto da jovem, preocupado, então pondo a mão no ombro dele , ela fala:

- È Sakura, afinal , vai estar tudo bem com ela.

- Oro por issso.

Então os dois se dirigem as suas respectivas casas, embora ambos iriam enviar mesnagens via celular a Sakura para ver depois como ela estava.

Dentro da casa, ele e Yukito estão sentados no sófa, de mãos dados e o jovem se pronuncia:

- Creio que a paz acabou né?

- Se você diz isso- e se encolhe junto a Touya , que o envolve com seus braços fortes.

- Me preocupo com minha imouto.

- Ela tem amigos que a ajudam e estamos sempre ao lado dela, principalmnente, minha outra identidade.

- È verdade . . .

Então ambos ficam abraçados.

.

.

.

.

Respostas ^ ^

Laura - Que bom que está gostando XDDDDDDDD

Estou atualizando ^ ^

Muito obrigada pelo review ^ ^

Bjos


	3. Ligação

Enquanto todos estavam reunidos na casa da jovem Tomoio , uma criatura observa do alto de um prédio . . .

Na Inglaterra, Eriol e os demais estão preocupados com a Sakura, poia ela criou uma guardiã inconcientemente e novas cartas, mas esta guardiã, tem duas formas e costumam ser problemáticos . . .

.

.

Cap. 3 - Ligação

Passado alguns dias uma nova reunião é marcada.

Sakura já havia se recuperado e tinha esperanças que o equilíbiro que sua magia possuí ajudasse a nova guardiã. Tomoio e Syaoran ajudaram-na com palavras de conforto e esperança, Kéberos também. Yue quando podia, á sua maneira, reforçava a chance que esse novo ser tinha o auxílio desse equilíbrio mágico, mas como Yukito e Touya tiveram que retornar a universiade, Yue ficava afastado deles, nos dias que não tinham aula, Yukito e Touya voltavam àTomoeda, embora que no entardecer, Yue voava até a casa da jovem.

Ficara combinado que a reunião seria á tarde, para dar tempo ao guardião da lua chegar, graças as suas asas.

Era sábado á noite. Syaoran e Sakura tiveram aula no colégio no sábado, somente de manhã e agora, todos estavam com Tomoio em sua mansão. Como sempre, Kéberos se esbaldava nos doces, comia rapidamente e com voracidade sobre o olhar discreto de censura de Yue, que chegara há poucos instantes.

- Os investigadores não conseguiram achar a causa do incêndio . . . - Yue comenta.

- Yue, você não acha que . . . ? - Kéberos fala com dificuldade, pois naquele instante sua boca encontrava-se cheia de biscoitos - Que a nova guardiã tem haver com o incêndio? - termina, engolindo todas as bolchas da boca.

- Acha possivél Yuesan, que . . . que . . . ela possa ter feito isso? - Sakura leva as maos no peito e o fita com um olha preocupado e triste.

- Não disse com convicção, Sakura, pode ser, como pode não ser, apenas é uma hipótese .

- Provavelmente este ser não tem nada a ver com o incidente, acredite nisso , o que seu coração fala?- Syaoran segura as mãos da jovem.

Sakura fecha os olhos e se cocnentra, após alguns minutos os reabre e fala:

- Acredito que ela não tem nada a ver com o incidente, algo me diz isso.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura, tudo vai dar certo - Tomoio fala gentilmente.

- Arigatou, Tomoio - e sorri .

- Novas cartas . . . Nova Guardiã . .. isso significa . . . Novas roupas! Que emoção ! - e fica encantada já imaginanco os futuros modelos de roupas.

Nisso o telefone residencial toca, havia uma extensão no quarto da jovem milionária.

- Alô, cada dos Daidouji. Tomoio falando.

- È o Eriol, Sakura e os demais estão aí, né?

- Hai, vou passar para o viva voz - e dizendo isso, a ligação passa a ser ouvida por todos.

- Eriolsan, konbanwa. Como você vai?E Mizuki? Spinelchan? Arizukisan ?

- Bem, Mizuki também está bem, assim,como todos, mas o motivo para ligar é porque aconteceu , né?

- Sim .

E nisto contam tudo o que ocorrera, o incidente e a existência da guardiã e novas cartas, além dos sonhos difusos dela e que não conseguia aprofundar nos detalhes.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, o jovem mago se pronuncia:

- Sakura, a única maneira de ter criado uma criatura nova e novas cartas, seria através de algum pressentimento, talvez algum sonho premeditório seu e em desespero, criou estas cartas e criatura, lembra-se de um evento assim? No dia seguinte, não conseguir acordar e desejar ficar na cama o dia inteiro, até por dias?

Sakura pensa, então Kéberos se pronuncia:

- Sakura, teve aquela vez que bati a cabeça provavelmente na escrivaninha, não lembrava da noite anterior e de como isso ocorreu ? A menos que levasse um solavanco, já que durmo em cima do travesseiro . . .

- È verdade, foi há um ano atrás, Sakura. Eu fui a sua casa e você foi levada pelo seu otousan para o Hospital Regional, pois não abria os olhos, foi realizado uma série de exames e de repente, dois dias depois, você acordou, desorientada.- Syaoran fala.

- Agora me lembro, fiquei mais de dois dias desacordada e Kerochan recuperou a conciência na tarde daquele dia . . .

- Isso, talvez nesta noite tenha criado este ser e as cartas, durante o sono, inconcientemente, me lembro vagamente de vê-la aflita, antes de sentir uma dor enorme na cabeça e me dar um "branco", recordo-me de antes disso tentar acorda-la, nisto, não lembro de mais nada, na época ,pensei que se tratava de um pesadelo.

- Agora que estão falando, senti um certo icomodo nos dias que se seguiram, mas como não havia me alimentado bem naquela semana por causa das provas de fim de ano, achava que era por isso . . .

- Minha cerejeira, seu poder mágico se desenvolveu, assim como o meu . . . se lembra dos treinos mágicos que realizamos?

- Sakura, é uma grande responsabilidade criar seres mágicos, por isso é vital ter um sentido pleno de esxitência deles, tem que ser criados calmamente e não de maneira desesperada e para agravar inconciente, isso influência e muito. Como seus poderes estão elevados, pois você cresceu, é natural que algo assim acontecesse, em momentos de grande stress. - Eriol fala pausademente e calmamente, não falando em tom de censura.

- Deve ter sido nessa hora, mas não consigo me lembrar o que ocasionou isso, o que sonhei - ela olha atentamente o aparelho telefônico- e se era premeditório ou um pesadelo.

- Para sua segurança e sorte, sua magia possuí um equilibrio perfeito do sol e da lua, por isso consegue controlar bem seus poderes e tem grandes chances que este seu equilíbrio ajude a nova gaurdiã, que é um ser que possuí duas formas . . . devo confessar que como mago Clow sentia-me tentado uma criatura como esta, mas nunca o criei. . .

- È verdade, a magia da Sakura tem um equilíbrio que a do mago Clow não tinha.

- Talvez, por não terem sido criadas sem nenhum motivo ou necessidade, não compreendam o porquê de sua existência, sua finalidade e podem ter raiva de você, percebo que precisa de ajuda, por isso, irei à Tomoeda.

- Seria bom se pudesse estar aqui - Yue fala, agradecendo mentalmente por poder reve-lo, já fazia anos que não o via.

- Pensando nisso, Sakura, eu, Kaiho, Spinel e Arizuki iremos para Tomoeda, para poder ajdua-la, pelo menos com conhecimento e dias já que agora, seus poderes mágicos são superiores aos meus, sinto que é minha obrigação ajuda-la e farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance.

- Arigatou, Eriolsan

- Chego em Tomeoda, daqui a quatro dias, tenho que adiantar algumas coisas aqui antes de partir.

- Kinomotosan?

- Mizukisan! - Sakura fala feliz.

- Sensei Mizukisan - Tomoio também compartilhando da felicidade da amiga.

- Mal vejo a hora de reencontrar todos, estou com muitas saudades e todos aqui também, em quatro dias iremos nos rever . . .

-Estarei esperando ansiosa . . . .

- Minnasan, sayounara.

- Sayounara - Tomoio, Sakura e Syaoran falam em ussínio.

A ligação é finalizada e então um silêncio reina na sala por alguns instantes sendo querado pela jovem:

- Sei que terei dificuldades, mas tenho esperança que vou conseguir ajudar minha gaurdiã e as cartas.- fala firmemente reunindo toda a sua esperança e fé, que tudo dará certo e sorri.

Todos acenam com a cabeça, então um brilho intenso surge na sala, o símbolo mágico de sakura se projeta sobre seus pés e uma esfera luminosa paira a frente dela, envolvida em um intenso brilho dourado reluzente.

Perto dali, um vulto observava atentamente em cima de um edifício. Quando a lua reaparece de trás de um nuvem, ilumina a figura, revelando ser uma jovem não tendo mais que quinze anos.

Possuía cabelos alvos como a neve e orelhas, que lembravam de lobo, na cabeça, no mesmo tom dos cabelos,alguns fios encontravam -se presos por um laço de cor dourada, cujas tiras acompanham o movimento da leve briza noturna que soprara naquele instante .

Seus olhos eram azul claro, possuía caninos pronunciados e garras. Usava um haori feminino, azul claro com estampas de estrelas, com as mangas em estilo furisode que balançavam ao sabor do vento, enquanto seus braços encontravam-se dobrados em frente ao corpo. A gi era dourada .A hakama possuía barra até a altura do tornozelo.

Preso no obi, trazia uma espada na cintura. Em seus pés havia uma meia branca e calçava um tatami zôri, com uma tira extra amarrada atrás do pé. O obi era azul com detalhes dourados.

Posuía duas asas, uma de cor branca e outra negra, seus cabelos brancos compridos esvoaçavam, . Sua longa cauda felpuda encontrava-se enrolada em seu corpo, na altra dos pés. Usava em cima da gola do haori estilo furisode, uma espécie de broche, um pouco grande, em formato de uma estrela de quatro pontas, com dois pares de asas saindo das pontas.

Após fitar por um tempo a casa atentamente, vira-se para partir e olha uma última vez, intensamente, antes de abrir as asas imensas rumo a lua cheia que bilhava majestosamente no céu.

Longe dali, na Inglaterra, Arizuki, Spinel, Kaiho e Eriol se encontram em um sala grande, com uma lareira cujas chamas crepitavam alegremente. Era uma casa enorme e construida em estilo vitoriano, com dois andares e com opulentas janelas e um jardim imenso, isto mostrava o requinte da morada, obras de arte adornavam o ambiente e moveís suntuosos e bem trabalhados em madeira de lei, contemplavam o requinte e opulência daquela morada. O jovem mago fita as chamas, pensativo, então Kaiho pergunta:

- O que houve Eriol?

- Não queria preocupar a Sakura.

- Preocupa-la? - Mizuki, usando um uniforme estudantil pergunta, enquanto estudava, parando, e olhando para seu criador.

- Fala da névoa dos sonhos premeditórios da Kinomotosan e o fato destes mesmo estarem difusos também? - Spinel fala, após fitar Eriol e parando de ler um livro grosso de magia antiga e em caracteres complexos.

- Você percebeu, Suppichan. Alguém está neutralizando e dificultando os sonhos premeditórios dela.- fala olhando seriamente para a lareira com o cotovelo apoiado na poltrona confortavél.

- Mas como? Kaiho fica surpesa.

- Apesar dela possuir um poder imenso, algum ser está conseguindo, digamos, "driblar" este poder, impedindo-a de poder ter previsões.

- Então isto significa que. . . - a jovem criatura de cabelos longos castanhos olha para seu criador.

- Que este ser tem um poder maior que o da Sakura e não acredito que seja a guardiã criada por ela, inconcientemente, talvez, por isso eles foram criados, provavelmente este sonho que ela não se lembra, fosse uma premonição de algo muito ruim que estpa para acontecer. - Eriol sentencia extremamente preocupado.

Então um silêncio reina sobre os presentes, enquanto o jovem fita o crepitar das chamas.


	4. Hakainohadou

Um novo inimigo surge e Hoshiko, a nova guardiã de Sakura, está junto desta . . .

Enquanto isso, uma nova carta, surge.

.

.

Cap. 4 - Hakainohadou

.

No quarto de Tomoio a luz cessa e então surge uma menina com aparência de ter oito anos. Tem cabelos prateados longos presos por um laço azul. Os orbes verdes como esmeralda fitavam docemente a jovem a sua frente. Seu vestido era comprido nas mangas e tinha gola em forma de babado, juntamente com o vestido rosa e embaixo deste e em seus pés um sapatinho com um laçinho em cada um. Tinha duas asas como de passáro, compridas e que agora estavam rente ao corpo pequeno e delicado. Uma era de cor negra e a outra alva como a neve.

Sakura retribui o olhar após passar seu espanto. Este, compartilhado por todos naquela sala, até o impassivél Yue não ficara indiferente á aquela carta, pois percebem se tratar de uma carta Sakura. A criança se curva perante Sakura e fala:

- Sou a carta esperança. Sempre estive dentro de seu coração . . . .

- Que?- Sakura fica embasbacada.

- Hai, mas como nunca precisaste de mim, não me manifestei, mas agora sou necessária ensse mundo, tenho um propósito e é auxilia-la . . .

- Auxiliar Sakurachan ?- Tomoio pergunta com as mãos no coração, preocupada.

A carta apenas confirma positivamente.

- Vai ajudar Sakura como?

- Na verdade, não sei a respeito de como, só sei que auxiliarei . . .

Nisso uma pequena esfera de luz sai do corpo da carta e voa pela janela.

- O que foi isso? - o leão pergunta.

- Minha essência que foi para a guardiã a qual sou subordinada - ela fala olhando saudosamente a janela.

- Qual o nome dela? - Yue pergunta - ou ela não possuí um nome?

A carta fecha os olhos e se concentra, após abrir, fala:

- È Hoshiko ( criança das estrelas ) . . . .

- È, tudo a ver com ela, se for guardiã da sakura e fio criada a partir da regência da estrela.- Syaoran pondera.

- Bem, vou voltar a ser carta, Sakurasama . . .

- Só Sakura - fala sorrindo á carta.

- Hai, Sakura - e curvando-se uma última vez reassume a forma de uma carta que voa até a mão da Sakura.

Após alguns minutos , Tomoio fala:

- Como devemos agir? Devemos procurar as cartas ou a guardiã delas?

- Creio que devemos localizar a guardiã pois té agora não pressenti o poder de nenhuma carta. . . - Syaorian fala. - e . . .

De repente o jovem guerreiro se lembra e ao ver Sakura com a carta na mão, eprgunta a esta:

- Esperança, sabe quantas cartas são?

- Sinto, mas não sei Syaoransama.- fala tristemente.

- Elas ficam com a guardiã?

- Hai, ela os guarda dentro do símbolo de estrela, por isso, que não sentem a presença delas, lá elas estão abrigadas . . . por causa disso não tenho como saber quantas são . . .

- Arigatou, Esperança - Sakura agradece.

- Foi um prazer ajuda-los.

- Acho que devemos esperar Eriolsan e os demais virem para cá, para agirmos. - Yue fala fitando a janela.

Todos concordam com o guardião da lua.

Longe dali, o mesmo ser que fitava outrora o quarto da Tomoio está em um prédio longe dali, a esfera brilhante adentra seu corpo. Mas não está sozinha, há outro ser, uma jovem em torno de dezoito anos.

Possuí asas em forma de morcego e olhos lirases com pupilas verticais. Longos cabelos negros ondulados descem por toda a extensão da costas, chegando a tocar o chão, em sua cabeça uma tiara dourada repousa. Usa uma espécie de toga estilo romano que circunta seu tórax, cruzando as tiras na frente e abaixo da cintura, preso por um laço, um vestido comprido que tocava o chão e sandálias trançadas nos pés delicados. Em suas costas uma enorme foice rubra presa por uma tira e tatuada nas costas, símbolos indecifravéis e arcaicos.

Este ser mágico estava sentada ao lado da jovem e fala manhosamente:

- Hoshiko . . . vamos lá para casa? - e circunda com os braços da guardiã da estrela.

- Para sua casa, Hakainohadou ?

- Hai, ficamos juntinhas em nossas formas falsas - e erguendo-se deposita um beijo na face desta.

- Aff . . . francamente não pensa em outra coisa? Poderíamos ver um cinema . . .

A guardiã fala contando mentalmente até dez e perguntando até quando teria que fingir e fazer esse "joguinho", pois há mais de dois anos era assim e os deuses sabiam que detestava isso, mas até aí, teria que se curvar a maioria dos desejos daquele ser milenar e que naquele instante, os poderes ultrapassam aos dela. Mas abia que aquele desejo todo, não era amor, mas sim uma auto-confirmaçao dela mesma e tinha outro motivo por trás desse. Não negava que sentia pena dela, pois ela contara seu passado e seu propósito neste mundo. Aquilo não era amor e nem paixão. Hoshiko desejava matar o infeliz que a libertou do sono milenar.

- Bem, então um cinema e depois uma cama . . . - Hakainohadou fala abraçando o pescoço dela.

" Por sorte, as cartas não vêem e não ouvem ,quando ficam dentro do meu símbolo de estrela." - pensa aliviada.

- Vamos, podemos pegar a sessão das dez, deve ter algum filme de preferência romântico, m-e-u a-m-o-r - fala fazendo beicinho.

- Hai

E ambas partem dali e na calçada deserta assumem suas formas falsas.

Hoshiko assume a forma de uma jovem de dezoito anos, de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis, usa brincos com pingentes de strelas e um colar com pingente de estrela também, neste colar ficava as cartas guardadas. Usa naquele instante um vestido azul preso na cintura por um laço branco e combinado com o conjunto uma delicada sandália.

Hakainohadou assume a forma de uma jovem de dezoito anos também, mas usando um vestido vermelho bem decotado e provocante, além de calçar umsalto alto, uma pequena bolsa vermelha adornava o conjunto. Seus cabelos eram negros, soltos e cacheados descendo em forma de cascata nas costas e os olhos lirases fitavam a jovem ao seu lado.

Dando a mão para Hoshiko, elas seguem pela calçada naquele instante, deserta. Mas, mais a frente, um grupo de cinco homense alguns deles usavam porretes toscos de madeira e falam, analisando-as lentmanete e com olhares maliciosos:

- Deixem suas joías . . . . embora que queremos nos divertir.

Hakainohadou asusme um sorriso maligno que faz alguns deles recuarem. Hoshiko apenas suspira, já sabia o que aconteceria e isto não a agradava. Esperava que agindo, evitasse o pior.

- Vamos, entregue - o que parecia ser o líder põe a mão no colar da guardiã.

Nisso, ela reage mais rápidos que um pisca de olhos. Quebra o braço dele e o empurra com força contra os outros que tombam .Antes destes reagirem, ela invoca sua cauda grande e comprida, mesmo na forma falsa e bate com sua cauda nos outros, fazendo-os cair no chão. O líder se refaz e aponta a arma para ela, mas ela congela instantanemente o révolver calibre 38.. Ele solta no chão, apavorado, chamando-a de "mosntro". O outro ao lado deste, apesar de apavorado , tenta revidar, mas ela quebra a mão dele e pega a arma quebrando-a facilmente com a mão como senão fosse nada. Todos estão aterrorizados, no chão, feridos e que causava mais pavor era a cauda dessa que repousava no chão. Hoshiko olha para o ser mágico e fala:

- Ikuso,Hakaichan - se lembrando dela 'pedir" para ser chamada assim, embora a guardiã detestasse isso.

- Não Yurichan, esses vermes ousaram nos importunar em um momento romântico nosso . . . - e sorri maligamente, fazendo-os se recolherem.

Ela olha para eles e depois para Hakainohadou e entao fala seriamente, em uma última tentativa de evitar o massacre que se seguirá:

- Não concordo com isso . . . mas sei que nada a fará voltar atrás mesmo que eu fale que se mata-los, não me deitarei com você . . .

- Que? mas . . . mas . . . - olha suplicante para Yuri.

- Eles valem isso? - A guardiã fala olhando sériamente para Hakaichan.

Ela analisa e então fica momentaneamente emburrada, mas se refaz com um brilho assasino nos olhos lirases.

- Vale o preço de meu desejo . . . - e nisto, sobre horro deles, asas de morcego surgem nas costas desta e a foiçe rubra, afianda surge nas maõs delicadas, um deles fala, apavorado, após mijar nas calças:

- O anjo da morte . . . -e fica mudo, como os demais que estão aterrorizados demais e alguns em choque.

- Bem, então, onegai, espere eu me afastar . . .

Nisso, Yuri caminha longe dali. Por mais que fossem sórdidos e bandidos, era contra a matança e tortura mas sabia que não podia fazer nada, embora tivesse tentado tudo ao seu alcançe, mas não conseguiu e suspirando, com o semblante triste, ouve o grito de horros deles que parecem perfurar seus tímpano para logo depois, ser escuta o som de ossos sendo quebrados e o silêncio habitar as ruas.

- Assasina . . . . desgraçada . . . gostaria de saber, porque ainda tenho pena dela . . .

E some na noite, após virar uma quadra, iria até seu apartemento repousar.

.

.

Notas:

Hakainohadou – Ondas da destruição - hadou (ondas ) , hakai (destruição) , no (do/da)


End file.
